


二年一组的电话粥

by Kabum7kanra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabum7kanra/pseuds/Kabum7kanra
Summary: 在电话里聊这样那样的话题罢辽
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 11





	1. 薛定谔的家庭作业数量

“我回来了。”角名在门口边脱鞋边道，等话说出口才想起来，今晚婶婶和叔叔似乎晚上要去参加忘年会，现在家里应该没有人。

他热了热冰箱里婶婶留下的饭菜，又把电视机打开来，就着无聊的综艺节目下饭。这个时候，手机震动了起来，屏幕上显示是治打过来的语音电话。

角名抬头看了一眼墙上的时钟。现在明显是饭点，对治来说应该是有什么很重要的事情吧……？

“喂？”角名放下筷子接起电话，“治？”

“救救我啊角名——”对面治的声音有些有气无力，“我把今天数学作业的卷子都忘在学校了——”

“……”现在再赶回去拿作业，学校大门大概也已经落锁了。最重要的是，数学老师平时就很严厉，这种作业忘记带回去的事情恐怕能被上纲上线批评半节课。

角名在书包里翻找了一会儿，把那张数学卷子拿了出来：“那你要用我的卷子复印吗？虽然我已经写了几道题了。”

“马上来！”听那边的动静，大概治正准备拿钥匙出门，背景音还有侑问他都快吃饭了要去哪的声音。

“我很快就回来！”治喊了一声，啪嗒一声带上了门。

角名叹了口气：“那我们在学校对面的便利店见吧。你带零钱了吗？”

“没事，买个包子吃就有了。”

……就知道他会这么说。角名抓起门口的围巾和钥匙，拎了装着卷子的布袋也出了门：“说起来，不能问侑借吗？”

“他们班数学课进度比我们慢一点。”治似乎是已经问过了，耳机里传来呼呼的风声，“好饿啊……冬天特别容易饿。又冷又饿。”

街道两旁的树确实都光秃秃的了，行人的呼吸都化作白蒙蒙的雾团消散在空气里。“你不是要到便利店买包子吃吗，马上就不饿了。”角名缩了缩脖子，声音透过围巾和耳机两层屏障变得有些模糊难辨，“其实你也可以吃了饭再出门复印。”

“……好像也是。”

“还有，我们都约好了在便利店见面，为什么还要继续打这通语音电话……？”

“…………好像也是。”

俩人在便利店门口汇合之后，角名从袋子里掏出卷子递给治：“你到时候把我写过的地方涂掉就好了。”

治却有些疑惑地来回翻了一下那张纸，迟疑道：“我记得今天发了两张卷子啊……”

“……”被他这么一说，角名突然想起来了，似乎午休的时候确实又发了一张，当时自己正在收拾桌面准备去吃午饭，然后那张卷子好像被自己随手塞进了桌肚里。在那之后，就再也没有关于这张卷子的记忆了。

“……中午那张，我好像忘记带回来了。”角名面无表情道，两人面面相觑。

二十分钟后，二年一组的班长揣着两张卷子赶来，慈祥地拯救了迷失在便利店的排球部二人组。


	2. 电话的意义当然不在于拜年

除夕之夜，几乎每个人都要守岁到12点，给亲友们道过贺之后才去睡觉。

角名窝在被炉里边看电视边剥橘子吃，在隔壁县上大学的表姐也回了家，正坐在自己的左手边和婶婶聊得热火朝天。

LINE来了一条消息，角名戳开屏幕看了一眼，是侑发在排球部群里的新年快乐。手机上显示的时间赫然是23点46分，这么早就开始拜年了……？

紧接着消息就被撤回了，没过多久治也在群里发了消息：侑以为红白歌会结束就是12点，所以发了新年快乐。

侑几乎立刻就回道：我都撤回了你为什么还要说出来！

“噗。”角名忍不住笑了出来，恐怕屏幕后面这俩双胞胎又在大乱斗了吧。他把剥好的橘子塞进嘴里，在群里发了消息：虽然侑你撤回之前我就看到了。

坐在一旁的表姐也吃了瓣橘子，饶有兴致地看了一眼盯着手机微笑的角名。

治的语音电话拨了过来，角名戴上耳机，对面传来的声音里也有电视节目嘈杂的背景音，然而治似乎却不是在对自己说话：“我才是第一个说新年快乐的！”

“可是角名说他刚刚已经看见我发的新年快乐了！”

“还没有到新年就不算！”

……这俩兄弟八成又在打什么无聊的赌了。角名试探喊了治一声：“治……？”

对面很快反应过来：“哦哦角名啊，到12点之前都不要挂电话啊！这样我肯定就是第一个跟你说新年快乐的人了！”

“……有必要吗？”角名无视了表姐投来的意味深长的视线，从被炉里爬出来起身回了房间，电视机的嘈杂被关在了门外，电话那头的声音也因此听得更清楚了，“你俩又在玩什么？有阿兰前辈一个吐槽你们俩就够了吧，不要把我卷进来啊……是说那个嘎吱嘎吱的声音到底是什么，真的很吵。”

治躺着伸脚踹了一下床板，懒懒道：“侑在上铺打游戏，动作太大了床板在摇而已。你在吃什么？”

“橘子。”

“真好啊，我也想吃——”

“那就自己去剥了吃啊。”角名吐槽，“你在电话里跟我说想吃橘子也没有用啊。”

“家里买的蜜柑刚吃完，得明天再去买。”治翻了个身，“说起这个，咱们是不是说好了明天一起去初诣？穿和服去吗？”

角名拖长了声音：“诶——不要，好麻烦。是说现在穿和服去参拜的基本都是外国人吧，我才不要凑这个热闹。”

“有什么不好的，我和侑明天都会穿的说。”

“反正是被老妈逼着穿的吧。”角名一针见血地戳穿了了真相，“银肯定会陪你俩一起穿的，就不要再撺掇我了。”

“好冷淡啊角名。”治看了一眼窗外，“哦，开始放烟花了。新年快乐——我是第一个吧？”

角名也看向了窗外，不远处的神社上空镁光四散，确实很有节日的气氛：“算是吧，新年快乐。所以，你们到底打了什么赌？”

治的声音明显听起来很愉悦：“给角名拜年拜得晚的人，明天要倒立走进神社大门。”

角名：“……”

“我没答应你打这个赌！”远离话筒的侑的声音则听起来有几分气急败坏，“还有为什么是角名啊！”

“因为他最有可能接我电话啊。”治理直气壮道。

角名：“……挂了。”


	3. 即使是双人份的借宿也……

“那明天见，我俩走这边。”十字路口，角名和银岛俩人右拐去书店，而双胞胎回家的方向则要直走。

“明天见。”侑挥了挥手，治则点点头。

“刚刚侑说的是真的吗，你和治居然打过通宵电话？”银岛接着刚才的话题，有些吃惊地问道，“真的不会话费超支吗？”

“用LINE打的语音电话，不是真的打了一晚上电话……”角名有些无力地扶额，“我和治都以为已经挂了，结果没有，就这么保持通话状态一直到早上……拜他所赐，那天中午我的手机就没电自动关机了。”

银岛有些同情地看着他：“啊，失去手机的角名就好像失去饭团的治一样……”

“……也没到那种程度吧。”

正聊着天，角名的手机就震动了起来，一看屏幕，又是治的语音电话。角名啧了一声，故意没去看银岛混杂着同情和了然的表情——你到底了然了些什么啊不要随便做些无聊的想象啊——接起了电话：“治？这回又怎么了？”

“角名！！救命！我和治都忘记带钥匙了！”

……？电话里的声音实在是太大，隔着耳机一旁的银岛都听到了，他俩狐疑地对视一眼，角名便继续回答道：“侑？是侑吗？”

“是啊，我手机今天没带出来，就用治的手机打给你了！”侑很爽快地承认了，“治还在找钥匙，但是这家伙八成是没带，老妈在出差最早也得明天才能回来——所以能不能让我们去你家借宿一晚啊！”

“诶、好麻烦啊……还有我得先问问我婶婶她同不同意才行。”角名下意识就想找借口拒绝，没想到背后传来了熟悉的声音：“伦太郎？真巧啊，你放学了？”

角名回过头，热心的婶婶手里拎着超市的两个大塑料袋，好奇地看着正在打电话的自己。

“诶——角名的房间意外的还挺干净的。”侑边打地铺边好奇地打量着房间。

角名毫不客气地把被子扔在他头上：“你以为呢？太失礼了吧你。”

“感觉好像合宿一样啊。”治的感想非常纯朴，“虽然房间只有合宿房间三分之一那么大。”

“你们俩知道客气怎么写吗？”角名吐槽，“吃饭的时候也是，虽然我也知道这个年纪的男生食量是很夸张，但是你俩也太夸张了吧！”

“你不也是‘这个年纪的男生’吗！”侑把被子从头上拨下来，不甘示弱道，“是你吃得太少了好吗，婶婶还让你多吃点呢！”

“……那是我的婶婶，你随便叫个什么劲啊。”角名白了他一眼。

“今天多谢招待了，很好吃。”治认真道谢，“虽然没吃饱。”

吃了三碗饭都没吃饱……？角名忍不住把视线投向治的肚子，平时一直这么吃都没有发胖，这得是多厉害的基础代谢才能做到这样啊……

“睡着了就不饿了。”把两兄弟赶去地铺之后角名关了灯，“事先声明，我房间里不许打架，要打出去打。我还想早点睡觉。”

“是——”“是——”这种异口同声的时候，还是会让人不禁感叹一句不愧是双胞胎。

只是没睡下去多久，就在角名迷迷糊糊快要睡着的时候，床头的手机就震动了一下。他拿起手机看了一眼，是治的消息。

治：睡不着。  
角名：……你跟我说了就睡得着了吗？  
治：被子的味道不太一样。  
角名：……  
角名：你不要告诉我你认床。  
治：不知道，去合宿的时候没有这种感觉。  
角名：……所以你是对我家的被子有什么意见吗？  
治：没有啊，和角名的衣服闻起来是一个味道的，很好闻啊。  
角名：那为什么睡不着？  
治：……不知道。

……好麻烦。角名默默地叹了口气，想了想，又开始打字。

角名：那喝点牛奶再睡？  
治：算了……起来会把侑吵醒。  
角名：咱们再这么继续发消息他迟早也要醒。  
治：那等他醒了再说吧。  
角名：……

侑似乎终于忍无可忍了，啪地掀了被子坐了起来：“你俩在发消息吧？你俩在发消息吧！有完没完了手机呜呜呜震个不停，有话不能直接说吗！”

治：……晚安。  
角名：……嗯。

“又发消息！？是什么我不能知道的事吗！？”


End file.
